No time for goodbye
by Kurumi2413Keehl
Summary: Mello dejó Wammy's house, y Matt, al entrar en una leve depresión, se deja llevar por el deseo, manteniendo relaciones constantemente con Near. Pero ninguno de los dos es feliz de esa manera... ¿Volverá con Mello, o se convencerá a si mismo de amar al albino? / MelloxMatt. MattxNear MUY leve.


**¡Hola! Eh, primero que nada, para los que me leen... No, no pienso dejar estancado mi fic, lo que pasa es que llevo muy poco del capítulo, y se me ocurrió esta idea para este one-shot que... Simplemente tenía que escribir Dx **

**en fin, a leer (?)**

* * *

Mi nombre es Matt Jeevas. Vivo en Wammy's House, un orfanato para niños superdorados desde que tengo memoria. Mi único y mejor amigo, siempre fue Mello, un chico impulsivo adicto al chocolate, y debo admitir que poco a poco esa amistad se fue convirtiendo en algo más grande, ¿Pero qué esperaban? No es que fuera tímido, simplemente no me gustaba socializar, y rara vez salíamos del orfanato, la única persona en la que podía confiar se había ido, y aquello me afectó bastante, por no decir mucho.

Hubiera preferido que se hubiera ido sin decir nada, sin que nada hubiera pasado entre los dos. Pero lamentablemente, para suerte de ambos, la despedida había sido de modo difícil. Era una tortura saber que no podría volver a sentir sus cálidos labios contra los míos, su cuerpo agitado unido al mío, escuchar sus suspiros que tan sólo eran para mí y nadie más, observar sus sonrojos y sus ojos azules que... Basta, no me quiero poner a llorar aquí mismo, sería patético.

#*#*#*#Flashback#*#*#*#*

No encontraba a Mello por ninguna parte, ya había buscado por todo el orfanato. Mientras caminaba a la habitación que compartíamos, no pude evitar escuchar a unas chicas que estaban hablando sobre la única persona que me importaba. "¿Escuchaste que llamaron a Mello y Near con el director?" "¿Qué le habrá hecho la rubia a Near esta vez?" Murmuraban.

No pude evitar sentirme enojado, me habían entrado unas ganas terribles de darles un golpe en la cara. Pero no podía, eran chicas, y de todas formas, no quería meterme en problemas... Aunque si es por Mello...

Algo interrumpió mis pensamientos, mi "amigo" pasó justo a un lado de mí con enojo, empujando a cada persona que se le atravesara, excepto a mí, que mas bien... ¿Me ignoraba? Lo seguí con algo de sorpresa, ni cuando Near le ganaba en los exámenes se ponía así, ¿Cuál sería la razón esta vez? Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que entró a nuestra habitación, y seguido pasé yo, cerrando la puerta detrás mío. Sin embargo, algo me pareció extraño, se encontraba echando ropa a la que antes era su mochila que llevaba a las clases.

—¿A dónde vas? –Pregunté, arqueando una ceja.

—Me voy de aquí de una maldita vez. –Contestó frío, y ante eso, no pude evitar abrir los ojos exageradamente de sorpresa. Sentía que todo se venía abajo, como iba perdiendo el equilibrio de a poco hasta por fin caer de rodillas al suelo.

—N-no estarás hablando enserio... –Balbuceé, aún sin creerme lo que acababa de escuchar.

—L murió. No puedo seguir aquí. –Su mirada se observaba más fría de lo normal, odiaba verlo así, no lo soportaba, esa mirada me mataba.

—P-pero... ¿A dónde irás?

—No lo sé. –Cerró su mochila con rapidez y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para marcharse, volvió sus ojos fríos y azulados hacia mí. Se acercó y plantó un beso en mis labios, probablemente el último en mucho tiempo. — Lo siento. –Susurró una vez se separó, y observé como se mordía el labio inferior, sin saber que trataba de contener las ganas de besarme nuevamente, pero probablemente no lo quería hacer más complicado.

Se levantó, pero al tomar la perilla de la puerta, algo lo detuvo nuevamente.

—Prometo que nos volveremos a ver. –Me dedicó una sonrisa que pude clasificar como nostálgica, y sin más, salió de ahí, dejándome aún de rodillas en el suelo.

Seguía sin caer en cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero una vez mi mente procesó la información, comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de mis ojos, las cuales se fueron convirtiendo en un llanto incesante que no lograba parar con absolutamente nada.

¿Qué si ya no volvía a ver a Mello? La sola idea me aterraba, y si pudiera, me fugaría con él, sin embargo, yo contaba con trece patéticos años, mientras que él estaba por cumplir los 15 dentro de unos meses.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Mis ojos se encontraban rojos. No había dejado de llorar durante toda la semana, y no tenía ganas de ir a clases. Ya no importaban las notas, de todas formas, ya tenía planeado marcharme dentro de un año e ir a buscar a Mello. Mas había algo diferente en todo eso... Near constantemente iba a mi habitación para "entregarme las notas del día" y en una ocasión, se me confesó, seguido me besó.

Comencé a llorar frenéticamente después de eso, me sentía mal. Era como si le estuviera siendo infiel a Mello, a pesar de ya no estar aquí. Near me abrazó, y no sé como pasó, pero de un momento a otro, yo lo había dejado contra la cama. Crucé mis labios con su boca y él me entregó su cuerpo.

El resto es una historia bastante obvia que no me gustaría contar. Lo peor del asunto, es que cada vez se hacía más constante aquello. Near me visitaba a mi habitación con los apuntes del día, y terminábamos en la cama. Muy dentro de mí, sentía que si seguía con aquello, naturalmente me enamoraría de Near correspondiéndole el sentimiento, que yo aprendería a amarlo como él lo hacía, para así olvidarme de Mello, quien probablemente ya ni me recordara. Pero no, era inútil... Por más que intentara convencerme a mí mismo, no cedía.

No estaba reemplazando a Mello, eso jamás pasaría, con él era completamente diferente. Cuando hacíamos esa clase de cosas, no era sólo porque sí. No, aquello tenía sentimiento. Y con Near... Sólo era deseo lo que sentía por él, eso no era suficiente.

#*#*#*#*Fin de Flashback#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Había pasado exactamente un año después de eso. Y las cosas seguían prácticamente igual... Tenía con sexo Near mínimo 4 días a la semana, pero seguía sin sentir absolutamente nada, no pude. Si no había amor, el deseo no bastaría.

Cansado de todo aquello, había tomado la decisión de irme, pero no podía sin antes decirle a Near, por lo que, una vez eché unas cuantas cosas a mi mochila, me dirigí a su habitación y entré sin siquiera llamar a la puerta.

—Near.. Yo... Es hora de irme. –Bajé la cabeza, pues me sentía realmente mal, prácticamente lo había estado usado.

—¿A dónde? –Preguntó inocentemente.

—Tú sabes, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil. –Seguido de eso, él se quedó mirándome por unos segundos, hasta que por fin asintió.

Le di un beso en la mejilla como signo de agradecimiento por todo, y sin nada más que hacer en aquel lugar, partí.

Eso no era lo que merecíamos yo y Near. Por mi parte, yo, no era feliz, lo admitía. Lo único es que Near calmaba mis ansias, pero nada más, mientras que para él no era justo lo que yo le hacía, a pesar de que él me dijera numerosas veces que estaba bien, después de todo era humano, y si debía de dolerle aquello.

Pude quedarme más tiempo, pero algo me decía que ya era suficiente, y aunque usara todo mi empeño para tratar de amar al chico albino, ambos sabíamos que este final era inevitable, tarde o temprano yo me iría a buscar a Mello, y ese momento era ya.

Mientras caminaba hacia un lugar sin rumbo, no podía dejar de estar con un remordimiento. ¿Qué le diría a Mello cuando le viera? ¿Y qué pasaría con Near? De alguna forma esperaba que siguiera normal con su vida y estuviera bien, pues si no fuera por él, la depresión me habría afectado al punto de cometer alguna estupidez. Y Mello... ¿Qué habría sido de su vida? Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, escuchar su voz nuevamente, sus suspiros, los sonrojos y esas pequeñas cosas que delataban sus sentimientos... ¿Pero seguiría sintiendo lo mismo por mí?

#*#*#*#*#*5 años después#*#*#*#*#*

Mi búsqueda aún no terminaba, y no me rendiría jamás, encontraría a Mello aunque me costara la vida. Pero en aquel instante necesitaba YA una cajetilla de cigarros. Caminaba de forma apresurada por las calles, e iba tan descuidadamente que choqué con un chico completamente vestido de negro, y una capucha que no dejaba ver su cabello.

—Que crees que... –Escuché su voz, era grave y fría. Levantó la cabeza hacia mí y sus ojos se abrieron en demasía por alguna razón, al verme. — ¿Matt? –Un momento... ¿Cómo es que este chico conoce mi nombre?

—Eh.. Lo siento... ¿Quién eres? –Me atreví a preguntar, y debo admitir que tenía algo de miedo, ese chico era bastante misterioso, aunque por alguna razón, su voz y sus ojos me parecían familiares de algún lado...

—Eres idiota... Perro.

¿Acaso me había llamado "perro"? Sólo una persona me decía así... Un momento, esa voz, esos ojos...

—¿¡Mello!? –Abrí mis ojos con exageración, estaba condenadamente feliz en aquel momento si era la persona que yo tenía en mente.

—Sí... Ese mismo hijo de puta que se largó hace 5 años. –Me dedicó una sonrisa de lado, y sin poder esperar más, lo empujé hacia un oscuro callejón que casualmente había detrás de nosotros.

—Te habías tardado, cachorro. Y dime, ¿aún sientes lo mismo por mí? –Preguntó, con su típica sonrisa burlona, quitándose la capucha, dejando visible su típico cabello rubio hasta los hombros.

—¿Esa es una pregunta? ¡Claro que sí! No sabes lo feliz que estoy por... Me la pasé buscando en... –No me dejó terminar lo que iba a decir, pues me calló con un beso cargado de sentimientos acumulados.

Ambos tratamos de trasmitirnos todas aquellas cosas que habíamos guardado durante el tiempo que estuvimos separados, y vaya que había parecido una eternidad, pero ya jamás me separaría de él.

Si no hubiera sido porque salí a comprar cigarros... Apenas el ser al que llaman "dios" sabría describir con exactitud mi felicidad, pues era demasiadas las emociones que sentía.

Sin duda alguna, ya jamás lo dejaría ir, y agradecía internamente que justo ese día se me terminaron mis cigarrillos.

_Cuanto te había extrañado..._

* * *

**y... ¿les gustó? ¿Merece un review? ;-; me inspiré en la canción de "Hoy ya me voy amor" de Kany García. NO SOY DE ESCUCHAR CANCIONES CURSIS Dx pero mi madre la escucha, y cuando la oí fue como de "Hm... Interesante... ¡Tengo que escribir un one-shot!" y bueno, salió esto. En lo personal, no me gusta para nada el MattxNear, pero aquí era necesario. xD Aunque he de admitir que no quedé muy conforme con esto, no me gustó el final, se me hizo muy seco. Estoy pensando agregarle UN (SÓLO UNO.) capítulo más, donde los M's cuenten que ha sido de sus vidas.. Y Matt sobre sus noches de pasión (wtf) con Near (?) y tal vez, TAL VEZ lemmon. Eso sí, de 2 capítulos no pasa. Ustedes deciden... **

**Wah, son las 12:29 y mañana tengo clases a las 7 Dx ¡Nos vemos~! **

**PD: Trataré de actualizar mañana o pasado.**


End file.
